Not so perfect Love Story
by Yuni-sama
Summary: Summary: He is popular, she is normal.He is rich, she is not so rich. He is not so good in learning, she is intelligent. He hates her and She hates him. Perfect right?
1. Chapter 1

Not so perfect Love Story

Summary: He is popular, she is is rich, she is not so rich. He is not so good in learning, she is intelligent. He hates her and She hates him. Perfect right?

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia, a normal person who entered a prestigious school for rich people. She only got in because of her mind. Natsu Dragneel, a popular guy who's father is Igneel Dragneel, the owner of Royale Dragneel entreprise. Just because she put his shoes in the trash can much to her kindness as you can say.

Natsu Dragneel is now ready to make her suffer BUT she is way too intelligent to fall in his traps...Man, this is getting boring .

**Anyway, This is getting nowhere. Let me tell you a really long story, yah a long one one but let me make it short. You might get bored**

Natsu Dragneel's grandfather and Lucy Heartfilia's grandfather are best friends Natsu Dragneel's grandfather is also idiotic like our pink-haired dragon slayer. like Grandfather - Father - Son, they really passed their idiotic skills right? 0-0.

moving on...

His Grandfather made a stupid debt that can change his and her life and the debt is if he lost. He's grandson will marry his granddaughter They are still on their mom's stomach and also They knew that it is a girl and a boy."That is stupid" Lucy's grand mother said. Natsu's grand mother nodded her 's grand mother and Natsu's grandmother thought that his grandfather is joking but unfortunately not. They played chess and Natsu's grandfather lost.

"Then,what's next?" asked Lucy's grand mother angrily."sign the contract" said Natsu's Grandfather. The contract said That on the age of 16 of Lucy' will live together with the Dragneel's and be Natsu's wife/mate."ARE BOTH OF YOU ARE CRAZY?!" shouted Natsu's grandmother.  
"Of course not" replied the both morons (Referring to Lucy and Natsu's grandfather) "What if our grandson will hate Heartfilia's granddaughter?"asked Natsu's grand mother. "Yes,So What if" agreed Lucy's grandmother.

"There's no way, our grandson will hate Heartfilia's granddaughter" said Natsu's grandfather "What makes you say that?" asked Lucy's grandfather."Look at your wife,your are both beautiful and kind" said Natsu grand father. "Don't worry my Grandson will love your granddaughter" added Natsu's grand father.

**Geez,they even forgot. What If they love someone else =w= retarded.**

and by that Lucy became Natsu's wife as simple as that.

"SO YOU ARE EXPECTING MARRY THIS MORON/WEIRDO" Shouted Lucy and Natsu.

and also by that their chaotic Love Story begins.

* * *

**Author's note: What do you think? give me 5 reviews then I will upload XDD the next one xDD this is somehow a short preview or flash back of the story.**  
**xDD**  
**forgive my grammars.=-=""**

**(offline) Yuni~sama**


	2. Meeting

**Lunch Time~**

"LU-CHAN!" shouted a my blue-haired best friend "I heard you throw Dragneel-san's shoes,It is not true ne?" she continued."I actually did Levy-chan" I answered with no emotions."EHHHHH!" Levy shouted again.

Levy McGarden one of my best friends , rank 2 in our school, Part of the book club *^* of course she one of them what do you expect by a daughter whose father owns a bookstore, which have a lot of branches in or out of the country.

"So It's true?" said the voice which is own by our student council president, Erza Scarlet who is also one of my best friends rank 3 in our school. She have a long-pretty scarlet hair and part of the karate club and more which concerns to self-defense that's why she is called the Great-Demon-President and also the only-daughter of an actress

* * *

**Flashback to what happened 2 hours ago **-" =.=" Why did they know about it?"

_I was running in the corridor much of I'm getting late of our meeting in journalism club, which any means I'm a writer. (__**Yuni-sama: It is not good to run in the corridors ^.)**_

_To the left - *Runs* _

- To the right *Runs*

Let me stop for a while and go to the comfort room,

**Comfort Room~**

While I was fixing my hair and looking at the mirror "I shouldn't run" I thought

(**Yuni-sama: You shouldn't or else you have to go with Erza-san)**

I overheard somethings.."Nehh? Did you know Natsu-sama almost killed another guy?" whispered by some gal who have violet-hair -.- She do have weird hair

(**Yuni-sama: Says the girl who have red and blue haired friends) **and talking at someone's back is bad. "Really?" answered the black-haired gal. "They guy is on the hospital and have some broken bones..stuffs like that and this" the Violet-gal explain."But anyway" the Black-gal said. "NATSU-SAMA IS COOL" They both exclaimed

"Weirdos?" I thought and I checked my wristwatch."CRAP"

_BTW Natsu Dragneel, ...Nah I already explain him in the 1st Chapter XD so never mind,Just let me add that he's the most popular guy in the school. _

_2nd Popular guy. Jellal Fernandes, a blue-haired guy with a tatoo on his face,which made Erza really ...That's normal ^^ continuing He's rank 5 in the school due to his intelligence,He's the most intelligent guy in their group. And the next-in-line of his father company. The Fernandes corporation..It works like trading thingy.. I guess?_

_3rd Popular Guy. Gray Fullbuster, a raven-haired and have a habit of stripping =.= seriously?. Juvia is stalking knew about the girls feeling but he is too dense about it. He have an old brother named Lyon Vastia..I mean Company is a computer company?_

_4th popular guy. Gajeel Redfox. Natsu's -haired guy..Lots of piercing for short EMO? well..I don't about the details about him anyway..._

_I guess that's all the members of his group?_

Because of my daydreaming while running..I stepped at someone's feet

"Sorry" I jumped away from few meters and bow.

"Tch" A guy voiced?

I look at the owner of the voice and found out it was _Natsu DRAGNEEL _ Crap. I'm on trouble.

He raised a brow.

I merely stared at him. "WHAT?! Aren't you going to do something about it?!" he shouted. What's the problem with this guy?

"Aren't you going TO DO SOMETHING!" he shouted again."CAN'T YOU STOP SHOUTING BASTARD?. I'M NOT DEAF MORON" I shouted back without hesitation..Crap did i just shouted back. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING MORON?" he shouted again "STOP SHOUTING and Who else am I talking here" I shouted again. I'm pretty sure that he is pretty angry...

"YOU?!"

"Yes?" I asked

He almost throw a punch at me..but I'm not scared at all anyway

"Aren't you going to lick it?" he said while pointing at his right shoe,whick I stepped at, with his index finger.

"Who are you that I am going to lick it?" I answered quickly.

He took off his shoes both of them and give it to me. of course I just stared at it

"I don't want them anymore" he said. I looked at him with confusion and "Throw them away" he continued."Who am I ? you're maid?" I asked. He laughed "You sure keep playing hard? huh?" as he said that. HUH? I accepted his shoes and throw it in the trash can _ . I was in the corridors..remember? _He stared at me as If I'm crazy..I start walking away with a smirk on my face "OI! You really throw it away!" he shouted. "YOU TOLD ME SO!" I shouted back ...

**Flashback ends~**

* * *

I smirk at myself for doing those things at him,serve him right while the other part of me sulks for what happened. "Lu-chan,You don't know what will happened to you,You made a fight with a DRAGNEEL Lu-chan" Levy said "BUT LEVY,He's going overboard" I defended myself."Yah Lucy,Levy is don't know what will happened to you" Erza said. Is he that BAD? "But will protect you Lucy" Erza continued "YES" Levy added "Thank You Erza,Levy" I said while almost going to cry. They both grinned. I stand up as I stand up I heard some murmurings about me _Leave them alone Lucy..Leave them alone_ ..

"Isn't this the MISS-Blondie-who-threw-my shoes?" I heard Natsu's a corner who walked to me."OH? You again?" I groaned..Levy and Erza immediately go in front of me."Whoa..Ladies.I'm not going to hurt you're little friend" he said to them while trying to pass..."Much of it Mr. Dragneel?" Erza said strictly.."ERZA?" he answered while starting to sweat..."I'll let you go for a while Blondie" he said then glared at me.

_What mess did I entered?_

* * *

**HOW WAS IT? FOR how many months and I am giving a promise like that to you?...**

**OH GOD! m_m Please forgive me my lateness**

**PLease forgive my grammars and stuff like this and that **

**And PLEASE review and favourite ^^ **

**~Yuni~sama turning** **off **


	3. Natsu's

**Previously on Not so Perfect Love Story **:

_" I'll let you go for a while blondie" he said then glared at me_

_What mess did I enter?_

**Natsu's P.O.V [for what have happened in the last chapter] **

* * *

_Damn that Ice Freak it's he's fault why I beat that crap,I even got into the guidance._

I need a res- , _WOW! What a beauty _ I thought while watching a Blondie, who is running..

then she stepped at my shoe

SHE...

Processing

5%

10%

20%

50%

75%

100%

Download Complete

THIS WOMAN JUST STEPPED AT MY SHOE

"Sorry" she said as she jumped away for a few meters then bow

"TCH!" I said while looking at my shoe

She stared at me..

What is with her?...GOOD Keep looking at me.I now I'm HOT! Don't tell me she fell in love with me? ohh What a hottie

**[Yuni-sama: Of course you're hot? I mean he's a fire dragon slayer?] **

I raised a keeps staring at me

"WHAT AREN'T YOU GOING TO SOMETHING ABOUT IT" I shouted at her

NO RESPONSE

THIS BLONDIE

"AREN'T YOU GONNA DO SOMETHING?" I shouted again

"CAN'T YOU STOP SHOUTING BASTARD?. I'M NOT DEAF MORON"

good she responded, wait

She just called me a moron..

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING MORON?"

"STOP SHOUTING and Who else am I talking here"

I hate her guts..

"YOU"

"Yes?"

FUQ She made me this angry,

I almost throw a punch at her..Don't do it Natsu Dragneel,You don't wanna go to the boring room again and you have to go,You don't have time for her.

Let's make this fast and easy...I'm a Dragneel after all.

"Aren't you going to lick it?" I said while pointing my right shoe

"Who are you that I am going to lick it?"

I took off my shoes and give it to her

She stared at it..

I admit it she looks funny

"I don't want them" I said

She look at me with confusion..She looks cute..OHH SHUT UP DRAGNEEL..YOU HATE HER,OKAY That FINAL...

"Throw them" I command her

"Who am I you're maid?"

Let me correct it SOON-to-be-SLAVE

**[Yuni-sama: That's evil B| ] **

I laughed "You sure keep playing hard? huh?"

She accepted my shoes and throw them in the trashcan...I wasn't expecting that

I stared at her as if she's crazy I mean SHE'S CRAZY

She start walking away..."OI,You really throw them" I shouted at her. "You told me so" she shouted back..

_Interesting girl _ I smirk as I made my way to the Gym

[**Yuni-sama: By the way Natsu-san is a Basketball Player ] **

**~ GYM **

I opened the doors then I heard the Ice Princess shouted at me "OI,Flame-brain you're late"

"I met someone in the corridors" I said

"Someone?" Gray asked, "Who?" he continued

"a blonde-chick"

"Is she hot?" he asked

"I guess and why are you asking?, You already have that Stalker-girl"

"You mean Juvia? She's too Creepy" he said while looking if the Girl is present

**~ in the canteen~ **

As I walked to the canteen,I heard some girls fangirling at me while looking at me. I winked at them, in an instant they 's with them?

I headed to our table then I saw Panty guy,Jellal,Metal freak.

"OI" I said while taking a seat beside Jellal.

" I heard you get beaten by a girl? gihee" said Gajeel

"HEY I wasn't just ran away" I lied

"You're 's in hurry,She didn't ran way" Jellal explained

I glared at Jellal,who just smirked at me

_What da heck? _

"Where did you got that info,Jellal" Panty Queen asked

"I passed by" Jellal replied

We talked over random things while eating.

**[Yuni-sama: Should I say fight?] **

then suddenly I heard the whole canteen got quiet, _ I wonder what happened? _

Because of my good-sense of hearing. I heard them

"Look it's that girl?"

"You mean the girl,who stepped at Dragneel-san's shoe?"

_BLONDIE?_

I stand up and saw Blondie who looks ashamed.

_Serves her right._

I make my way to Weirdo.

"Isn't this the MISS-Blondie-who-threw-my shoes?" I said as I walked to her.

"Oh you again?" I heard her groaned

I noticed a small blue-haired girl and a scarlet-haire- she looks ..

"Whoa..Ladies.I'm not going to hurt you're little friend" I told them as I tried to passed them

"Much of it Mr. Dragneel?" I heard the scarlet-ha...wait that voice..

"ERZA?" I answered.I started to sweat.._don't tell me the Blondie is Erza's bestfriend?, MAN I need Jellal for that blue-haired isn't she METAL FREAK GIRLFRIEND No wonder they both look familiar. I need to leave first._

"I'll let you go for a while Blondie" I glared at blondie

I walk away from them

_NO ONE MESS WITH THE ONE AND ONLY NATSU DRAGNEEL._

* * *

ANOTHER SHORT ONE TT^TT. Don't blame me I'm lazy =w=""

Sorry about that I'll try to post more longer =w= too many distractions okay? especially my mom + bro + lil couz + fb and a lot of more =w=

FORGIVE ME.

BYE I'm out =w=(V)


End file.
